


Diverging Paths

by PrinceKapitan



Series: Finding That Even Ground [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois Needs a Hug, F/F, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Long-Distance Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, chlonette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: Marinette was distraught over losing Chloé, after Audrey forces her daughter to New York, Marinette breaks down and is unable to completely cope with it. However, her problems don't end there: Cat Noir goes missing and she must find him. Amidst that however, a new heroine comes into the mix and complicates things further. Between this, Chloé being gone and her classmates still upset about her "friendship" the designer has her work cut out for her.Chloé meanwhile, finds out that the life she had once wanted being her mother's perfect daughter was not the life she wanted after all. Once she is placed in school in New York, she realizes just how hard being the new girl was. Thankfully with support from some new friends, she just might get through... maybe even long enough to have Marinette back in her life.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Audrey Bourgeois & Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, one-sided Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Ladybug - Relationship
Series: Finding That Even Ground [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977196
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien sat in his room, irritated. He didn’t expect Plagg to actually go through with this convoluted plan. Even if he was doing this for Adrien’s benefit, it didn’t feel right. He wanted Ladybug’s love, but not like this. If she truly did love someone else, who was he to get in the way of that? Who was Plagg to get in the way of that? It didn’t matter though, the little black kwami had made up his mind. Still, Adrien couldn’t bring himself to be mad at his little friend, he knew Plagg was only doing this to keep the prophecy in check. But when one’s destiny requires them to harm others just to come true, perhaps it wasn’t a destiny worth following. He was defenseless without his ring, not that it mattered since Gabriel almost never let him out anyway. So he did the one thing any rebellious teen would do; he snuck out. He didn’t need Plagg to create his own destiny, he didn’t need to be Ladybug’s boyfriend in order to create a happy life for himself. All he needed was a plan, and while he didn’t quite have it mapped out, he had to think quickly. Who were the possible candidates Plagg would choose to go through with this plan. A lot of people were leery about Chloé and Marinette’s ‘friendship’ so practically the whole class was suspect. He knew he could rule those two out though, they would never do such a thing. Suddenly however, he got a text from Chloé… she was leaving for New York on her mother’s wishes. She found out! No doubt breaking them up, but he couldn’t focus on that, he had to focus on the task at hand: finding Plagg.

___

Marinette could not stop sobbing even as the next day started. Today was the day Chloé was leaving. Before Tikki could protest she rushed to the airport as quickly as she could. Chloé was to board the plane to New York, but just as she was about to pass through security Marinette came rushing in. 

“Please don’t go!” The dark-haired girl screamed, still sobbing. She threw her arms around the blonde, who returned the hug and began to cry herself.

“I’m sorry Marinette,” she whispered, “I tried, I couldn’t stop her.” As Marinette sniffled Chloé wiped her teary eyes, “I’ll call you everyday.” Audrey nudged her daughter to get going, at this point her heading to New York was non-negotiable.

“Chloé…,” she held her hand out, watching in sorrow as the blonde was forced through the airport gates. She could hear the faint sound of security asking if she was boarding the plane, but the sound of her surroundings was muted by her sadness. She fell to her knees. 

“Miss! Are you okay?!” The startled security guard asked.

“It’s my fault, it’s all my fault,” she told herself sobbing, convincing herself that allowing Chloé to be with her was the cause of all this. The guard helped the dark-haired girl to her feet and pulled her from the crowd into his office. He gently sat her down and placed a glass of water in front of her.

“Ma’am, are you okay?,” The guard asked, using as soft of a voice as he could, desperately attempting to calm the sobbing girl down. He could tell she wasn’t so he didn’t even bother to ask again. “If you need a minute that’s fine, but I couldn’t let you make a scene like that. Now I’m going to let my boss know the situation’s been handled.”

Marinette sniffled. “Okay.” The guard nodded to her response, leaving his office to allow her to have some space. She never thought losing Chloé would tear her apart this much, a few days ago she would have gladly said goodbye, but now… things were different. Saying goodbye to the blonde was quite possibly the most painful moment in Marinette’s life.

Chloé meanwhile, was nudged onto the new airplane Audrey got. “Glad to be rid of that flying rustbucket and given something more sophisticated,” the fashion queen told herself. She looked back, noticing Chloé doing everything she could to hold back her sobs. “Don’t cry, Chloé,” she said in a buttery, soft voice. She gently placed her hand on the blonde’s shoulder, but her sugary smile was clearly just a mask, which she made no effort to prevent from slipping as it turned into a rotten scowl. “Or I’ll give you something to cry about.” This time her tone was much more cutthroat. Chloé really had to fight it, frightened of whether or not she’d actually hit her.

Once on the plane she sat near the back, knowing her mother didn’t want anything to do with her. At least in private she could possibly let it all out without her knowing. And so she did, recalling her first kiss with Marinette. It had only been two days since then, but knowing she may never get a chance to feel those soft, sweet lips on her own again it felt like an eternity ago. Her sorrow only rose once the plane took off, she pulled out the one picture she had of Marinette and hugged it tight, pleading for her to stay strong. She would find a way for them to be together if it killed her.

The first thing Marinette did once she left the airport was look at her phone. She didn’t know who to call. Alya had friction with her, Nino by default did too, and it’s not like she could tell anyone else. After a long walk, she walked around the park. Uncertain of what to do next, she sat down to collect herself as much as she could. On the adjacent bench sat Adrien, clearly looking bothered about something. What could it have been? She thought to herself. His usual cheerful stare looked empty, she had hoped it wasn’t her fault. She approached the boy cautiously.

“Hi, Adrien,” she said nervously. The boy took one sorrowful glance at her and then looked down.

“Hey, Marinette… sorry about Chloé. I heard about it last night.”

“Yeah…” she muttered, glancing down. “It’s not fair,” she weeped. Adrien raised a brow hearing her say that. “She finally got to be herself, to be happy. And then she loses it almost immediately.” Tears began dripping from Marinette’s cheek. She really did end up loving Chloé, rocky past or not. She was a nice girl, not really a horrible person. Love was all she wanted and now that was gone. Adrien couldn’t muster up the words, he was so distraught for Marinette he didn’t even care about his missing ring at the moment.

“Chloé was my friend,” he weeped, putting his arm around Marinette’s shoulder to comfort her. He wiped the tears from the girl’s eyes and she buried herself in his chest. He debated asking about the ring, but ultimately decided not to, with the fragile emotional state she was in it wouldn’t have done much good to worry her further. Suddenly he looked up in fear and instinctively shoved Marinette to the ground. The girl glared at him in astonishment, ready to chew him out for that, but she held her tongue when she saw why he did it. There was an akuma and it had gotten a hold of the distraught boy.

“Magnetaser, I am Hawk Moth,” a deep, unsettling voice boomed. “I’m giving you the power to reclaim what was rightfully stolen from you, in return I want you to give me Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculouses.

“Certainly,” the boy said evilly. A vat of purple goo surrounded him and he became Magnetaser. His outfit was red and white in a striped pattern, his skin was now pitch black, and his left hand was now a magnet, a taser came out the middle as if to resemble a trident. He was ready to take back what was his.

“Adrien, stop!” Marinette yelled, but he ignored her. Instead he began wildly searching Paris. Out came Tikki.

“We got to chase after him, Marinette!”

“Right!” The designer shouted. “Tikki, spots on!” She shouted, transforming into Ladybug to give chase to the boy. As she climbed to the roof up came another hero, definitely not Cat Noir. She was a girl, long brown hair with her trademark sausage looking bangs. Marinette couldn’t make out who this new girl was due to the spell on the Miraculouses, but she knew something was off. “Who are you and what have you done with Cat Noir?!” Ladybug shouted.

“I didn’t do anything with him,” the mystery girl replied. “His kwami willingly came to me, name’s Gatta Nera and I’ll take it from here.”

“The hell you will!” She lunged at the feline heroine only for her to sidestep the polka-dotted girl and trip her. She then pinned her to the rooftop and began rubbing her chin with the tip of her index finger.

“Temper, temper Ladybug,” she placed the tips of her fingers on the girl’s earrings. “You wouldn’t want the mask to… slip, right?” She said in a faux sugary voice, deviously rubbing the earrings, causing her heart to beat. Ladybug remained frozen in fear, at any second Gatta Nera could simply pluck them off and it would be game over, no more Ladybug. To her surprise however, she simply let go of her. “Now, are we going to stop this akuma or not? Partner.”

Ladybug gazed up at the terror Magnetaser was causing Paris. This Gatta Nera was clearly untrustworthy, but she didn’t have a choice. She could deal with her later, the safety of Paris came first. Ladybug’s face became stern despite still being nervous from Gatta Nera’s earlier assault. “Let’s go,” she uttered, and off the two went to save Adrien. As much as Lila wanted to take down Ladybug then and there, there was no way she could face the akuma alone. She kept pace, a few steps behind the polka-dotted heroine. Another opportunity would present itself. If she could catch her off guard once, she could do it again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug and Gatta Nera clearly did not work in sync, but to save Adrien they had to. Whatever happened to Cat Noir would have to wait for questioning, Adrien’s safety came first. Ladybug examined the boy to not arouse suspicion about her true identity, having seen where the akuma went she didn’t need to really pinpoint it.

“The akuma’s in his pants!” Ladybug shouted.

“Oooh, he really gets around,” Gatta Nera joked.

“Pants pocket!” Ladybug corrected. “I think it entered his wallet!”

“So all we gotta do is get his pants off?”

“I think pickpocketing will do!” Ladybug sheepishly argued.

“So how are you gonna go about that?” Ladybug smirked at her temporary partner.

“Clearly Plagg didn’t tell you much did he? LUCKY CHARM!” She threw her yo-yo in the air to summon a fishing pole.

“Going fishing? Cats love fish,” Gatta Nera quipped, she didn’t have the same cadence as Cat Noir at all. It was like a bad replacement, at least his jokes were made with more flair. Ladybug did her best to focus on the task, but her mind was elsewhere. First she loses Chloé and now Cat Noir’s missing. She had to block all of that out, she looked around for potential solutions and found a plan that just might work.

“Gimme your belt!” Ladybug demanded.

“Trying to get me out of my pants now?” Gatta Nera joked once more.

“One more double entendre and I’m gonna strangle you with this yo-yo you hear me?!” She was in no mood for games. She had already lost so much, including her patience for this imposter. This seemed to scare the black cat heroine as she tossed her belt to her temporary partner without question.

She quickly used her yo-yo to latch onto a nearby lamp post and hoisted herself up. Once high enough she used the fishing pole to hook the wallet and pull it out. “Now! Use your Cataclysm!”

“Cataclysm? What’s that?” She lied, she had seen Cat Noir use it enough times to know what it was. Ladybug growled, but then quickly broke the wallet before Magnetaser could get a hold of her. Before she could purify the akuma, she saw Gatta Nera leaping at her with her Cataclysm equipped. She barely ducked just as the cataclysm hit a nearby wall.

“I knew you were up to something!” Ladybug yelled. 

As Adrien came to he noticed the black-suited heroine and saw the ring on her finger. There was no doubt that was his ring, the question is who was the one wielding it? Gatta Nera attempted to summon another Cataclysm, but found herself unable to.

“What is wrong with this thing?!” She yelled.

“Wow, Plagg really didn’t tell you anything at all did he? Clearly because he doesn’t trust you, rightfully so might I add? Then again, he was never much of a planner anyway.” Ladybug approached her slowly, ready to remove the ring by force if she had to. This time however, she kept her guard up. Gatta Nera almost had the drop on her the first time, but this time she was ready for it. But then she remembered... “The akuma!” She yelled out loud, giving chase to it.

“Ladybug!” Adrien yelled, she glanced back seeing Gatta Nera give chase to her, he instinctively gave chase to his crush, only to stop himself when he remembered he didn’t have his ring. He almost went over the edge, but managed to catch himself on the edge of the roof and pull himself back up.

“Be careful Ladybug…” Adrien uttered under his breath. He could only watch as the three way chase was underway.

Ladybug kept glancing back, Gatta Nera was definitely hot on her trail. With one swipe she caught the akuma in her yo-yo, but in doing so lost her balance and toppled to the ground. The black-suited girl grinned maliciously and gave chase to the alley she fell into. She quickly leapt down to the cornered Ladybug, pinning her to the ground once more and leaning into her ear.

“Game over sweetie,” she whispered. She reached for Ladybug’s earrings once more, but instinctively she kneed the cat-suited girl in the stomach and shoved her off. Just then a blinking noise was heard, both girls had only one spot left on their respective Miraculouses. Ladybug knew continuing to fight Gatta Nera could compromise her identity. Then again, she was at her weakest. If she could just find a way to get the ring, she could find a way to give it to Cat Noir without compromising his identity. This was it: one minute, all or nothing. It had to be done, if she wanted to have any hope of saving Cat Noir. 

In an act of desperation she hastily flailed her yo-yo at Gatta Nera, attempting to keep her on the defensive. With each swing she noticed the girl dodging her moves, she wasn’t even bothering to put up a fight. Could this be a trap? But once she stopped, the black-suited girl simply let out a smug smirk. It was the smirk of a winner. At that moment Ladybug changed back into Marinette in front of the girl’s eyes. That smirk turned into a look of delight as Gatta Nera changed back soon after to reveal none other than Lila Rossi.

The brunette took a few slow steps forward as the dark-haired girl looked around in fear, realizing she had been revealed. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you’re Ladybug?!” Lila chirped. She looked delighted with each step she took towards Marinette. “Now I get to kill two birds with one stone.” Once Lila got close enough she gently placed her hand on the heroine’s mouth. “Of course, we don’t need to let your little secret out do we? After all I have a public image to preserve and you have a secret to keep, so… let’s make a deal!” Marinette’s eyes widened, unsure of what would happen next. “You agree to provide proof for my lies and I won’t blow the whistle on you. Besides, now that I know you’re Marinette I can attack you whenever I want.”

Marinette thought about Lila’s proposal, perhaps it could get the brunette off her back. Then again, it would give Lila ammunition to use against her. She gazed at the brunette’s sociopathic smirk, wondering what she’ll do next.

“Have you come to a decision, sweetheart?” Marinette nodded, still shaking to the core. Lila removed her hand from Marinette’s mouth, eagerly awaiting her answer.

“I’ll do it,” Marinette conceded, realizing Lila had her beaten. The brunette playfully kissed the dark-haired girl on the nose.

“Wonderful! I’m glad we’ve reached an understanding.” The brunette walked off, delighted about the turn out. “Oh, and Marinette…” She turned back, maintaining her malicious smirk. “Nice to be rid of Chloé huh?” Marinette didn’t know if it was possible to be as angry as she was at someone. She was ready to tear Lila a new one just for that. She knew Chloé didn’t leave on her own volition and yet she was still using this against her. “I’m sure we’ll be better friends than that… cunt,” she put a lot of emphasis on that last word.

Marinette simply took a deep breath, this was the closest to a truce that she was going to get. No doubt she’d use Chloé and Cat Noir being taken from her as emotional torment. But alas, all she could do was take it, for the time being. Lila still had Cat Noir’s ring, she knew that. But Lila also knew she was Ladybug. She lacked proof and the pigtailed girl could easily refute the brunette’s statement if it came down to it. She kept on her toes, she knew Lila could strike at any minute. She still was unaware that Marinette was the guardian so she had that secret to keep.

Adrien meanwhile, managed to find a way down to street level. Now that he could finally give chase, he ran towards the direction he witnessed the two heroines go. “Please be okay, Ladybug,” he thought aloud. As he ran from block to block, the first thing he saw when he turned the next corner was Marinette.

“Marinette! Are you okay?! Did you happen to see where Ladybug went?!” The dark-haired girl slowed her breathing, relieved Adrien was okay, but still frightened at what Lila told her.

“Ladybug got away,” she uttered. “Whoever was chasing her lost her.” Adrien breathed a sigh of relief, she didn’t want to lie to the boy, but she couldn’t tell him the truth. It would compromise her identity.

“As long as she’s okay I’m happy, now are you okay?” Marinette sheepishly nodded, it was the nod of someone who was hiding something. Adrien could tell something was wrong, whatever happened while he was akumatized clearly shook the dark-haired girl up. “Marinette, you can tell me. Is it about Chloé? Did I do something?!” The boy’s nervousness increased with each question.

“No, Adrien. I’m fine,” she lied. 

“Well if you need me, you know where I’ll be,” the boy assured the girl.

“Wait a minute, your dad! Isn’t he looking for you?”

“I… snuck out,” Adrien hesitated.

“Snuck out?! Adrien he’s going to punish you for that! Why did you do that?!” The boy glanced at his bare finger where his ring used to be. He might’ve just found the perfect cover up to not arouse Marinette’s suspicion.

“I lost an important family heirloom, a ring,” he answered. “It belonged to my father and if he ever found out it was missing I’d get punished worse than I would for sneaking out.”

A look of cautious resolve came onto the pigtailed girl’s face. She was intent on not losing anyone else. “I’ll help you find it,” she assured the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) to see us working hard (or hardly working) on fics, pics and other fanworks.


	3. Chapter 3

The second Chloé arrived in New York, she realized just how much she missed Marinette. The normally vocal blonde kept to herself for the duration of the trip. She deboarded the plane with her mother, who was more than happy to be back in New York.

“Chloé dear, fetch the bags. You have a long day ahead of you.” The young girl swallowed the lump in her throat. 

“No,” she croaked, holding back tears.

“No?” Audrey asked callously.

“You heard right, Audrey.” The fashion goddess gasped at her daughter’s audacity. “No!” She yelled louder. “Get them yourself!”

Audrey walked up and slapped her daughter square in the face, leaving a large red handprint where the Bourgeois matriarch’s hand landed. “Don’t you ever talk to me like that again you little brat!” Chloé could only weep, she thought about stealing the plane and leaving her mom in New York. The city that never slept was not the paradise she had envisioned, the life in New York she had wanted was all a lie. The city was no doubt beautiful, the hotel room she was given was even classier than her old one, and just in general everything looked glamorous. But it was all fake, having Marinette by her side was her real source of happiness. Her worst nightmare came true, Audrey did everything in her power to keep the two apart. The world wanted Chloé miserable, that’s all she could see.

The next morning, Chloé was enrolled in school. Of course it was without warning, of course it was at the last minute, of course her mother didn’t give two fucks how she felt. She had no reason to do any of this, other than to save face. She was scared at the thought of having a lesbian daughter, let alone one in a relationship. She wasn’t stupid, she knew Marinette’s sudden presence was no coincidence. Her fame and fortune mattered more than her daughter’s happiness.

The blonde’s first day in her new school was anything but pleasant, right off the bat she accidentally bumped into another girl.

“Hey, watch where you’re going bitch!” Rude was a simplistic way to describe this girl. Instinctively she snapped back.

“Don’t you talk to me like that!”

“Wanna fight girlie!” The two were about ready to go at it when another girl stopped them.

“Knock it off before I mop the floor with both of you!” Her voice carried out. The other girl stood back, seemingly in fear of her.

“She started it!” Chloé protested.

“I know blondie, I’m not blind.” She scoffed. “Now you, leave!” With that the other girl left. The girl turned to Chloé, slightly irritated.

“Might as well tell me who you are before I lose interest.”

“Chloé, and you are?”

“Jessica, Jessica Keynes.” She answered. “But you can call me Jess, now mind telling me why I had to save you from being skinned back there, new girl?”

Chloé could’ve sworn she had seen her before, but paid no mind to it. She was too fixated on all that had happened to give it much thought. She bit her lip, struggling to come up with an answer.

“Well?” Jess prodded.

“I’m… Audrey Bourgeois’ daughter.” Jess just about cackled.

“Audrey Bourgeois?!” Chloé quickly shushed her, nodding once she was sure no one else was paying attention.

“She brought me to New York, I thought it would be a dream come true.”

“So what changed your tune, momma’s girl?” The blonde just about cringed.

“Don’t call me that,” she snapped back.

“I’m just fucking with you princess, now you have 5 minutes just for making my day interesting.”

“Queen, I’m a queen!” The blonde corrected. Jess just laughed, she may have been bratty, but she was definitely entertaining. “Anyway, my mom found out I was dating a girl and she made me move here.” Suddenly Jess stopped laughing and a look of anger came upon her face.

“What the fuck?!” She was fighting back every urge not to punch something. “She knew about you two right?!” Chloé shook her head.

“We were dating in secret and somehow she found out.” It was clear hearing this hit a nerve, if there was one thing Jess could not stand it was homophobes, having a lesbian mother herself. This went twice if it was kin who were the victims.

“So your mom broke you two up?!” She asked angrily. The blonde sadly nodded. “No offense, but I’d have clocked your mom for that.” The blonde finally chuckled back, she’d have done it if she wasn’t worried about the repercussions. She knew her mom was abusive and even with all that did her best to be the daughter she always wanted, even if it meant sacrificing her self-image and individuality to do it. All she wanted was to have the ideal family, one like Marinette’s. Full of love, one that had time for their daughter, but alas no such luck. Suddenly, the warning bell rang.

“C’mon Queenie, I’ll show you to your class. Where’s it at?”

“Hall 1-A.”

“Sweet, that’s my homeroom.” They entered and immediately sat by Jess’ friend Aeon, who was looking out the window.

“Hey, Jess. How are you feeling?” The dark-skinned girl asked.

“Doing good, seems we got some fresh meat.” The blonde scoffed and flipped her ponytail.

“This ‘fresh meat’ so happens to be a queen!” She affirmed.

“Well nice to meet you Miss Queen,” Aeon greeted, not fully comprehending what the blonde said.

The class bell rang and everyone got to work, America had quite the different arrangement. Elementary, Middle, High, College… it sounded so generic compared to France’s school system. Chloé never thought she’d miss France as much as she did, even if the only reason she wanted to go back was to be with Marinette again.

Not having Sabrina to do her work was quite new to her too, she figured Jess wouldn’t budge and Aeon probably isn’t that much of a study bug. She had to figure it all out for herself. She was plenty capable of doing her own work and she knew that, but it wasn’t the same without Sabrina. She knew the redhead loved being useful and she was hard on her to fulfill that need. Most people judged the blonde for it, but she didn’t care. The way she saw it she was doing the girl a favor. Unfortunately, that was then and this was now. The few friends she had were gone, the girl she loved was gone, the life she had wished for was a lie. Perhaps Jess and Aeon could get her through it all if she played her cards right, but even she knew she couldn’t lean on them too much.

Once class was done, the students’ assignments were graded. 88% was the blonde’s score, perhaps not quite top marks, but it was good enough.

“Your girl would be proud of you Chlo,” Jess chuckled.

“Marinette who? I don’t miss her!” The blonde defensively replied, tearing up at the mere thought of her. But Jess was right, if Marinette were there she’d probably say something sickly sweet like ‘Nice job, Chloé’ or ‘I knew you had it in you, Chloé.’ She was sweeter than honey and her lips were cute and soft. No matter how deep she shoved the feelings down, she missed the pigtailed girl’s sweet kisses. As far as they were concerned they weren’t broken up, just separated. This made it even tougher than a mere break-up, if it were a break-up eventually they could move on, maybe even come out stronger. But their desire to remain girlfriends despite the distance between them worsened the pain. It would never go away, not until they could find a way to see each other again.

“Marinette?” Jess questioned. “You mean that girl from… wait a minute.” And that’s when it hit her, she had a feeling she had seen Chloé before, but she never knew it was during Friendship Week. “Now I know where I’ve seen you before!”

“You mean you don’t remember?” Aeon chimed in.

“Remember what?”

“They roomed together, during that week. It seemed… tense.” A look of guilt crawled onto Jess’ face.

“So wait, if she’s your girl… oh man and we were trying to put her with that guy and… damn it!” The blonde rolled her eyes.

“Cool it, we weren’t dating at the time. She was still on the market.”

“That other girl you two were rooming with said they were meant to be and I guess we got carried away.”

“You mean Césaire?” Chloé asked rhetorically. “She’s a nosey bitch, anything she says is either a really bad lie or whatever she wants, she doesn’t give a damn about anybody but herself. She was using Marinette, shoving him towards Adrien because she wants to see ‘her whittle ship sail’.” She said the last part in a mocking tone. “All of those idiots wanted them together, none of them cared about how Marinette felt, she was clearly uncomfortable with him.”

“I don’t understand,” Aeon questioned. “So this Adrien’s not a good guy?” Chloé scoffed at that.

“No not Adrien, he’s a sweetie. Probably one of the few people I see that I even want to remotely call my friend. But he didn’t, doesn’t and never will like her in that way.”

“Being a bit harsh there, don’t you think Queenie? They seemed pretty nice to me, so they wanted to push some losers in love together. Big deal.” Just then Jess was met with a hard slap across the face.

“Don’t you ever, call Marinette a loser!” She yelled. Aeon quickly got in between them as Jess clutched her cheek. All Jess did was laugh, clutching her cheek.

“Damn, you got quite the left on you Queenie.” How was she not mad about that? Chloé wondered.

“Jess doesn’t actually think that, she’s just really blunt,” Aeon insisted.

“Yeah, sorry Queenie. Didn’t think that’d hit a nerve.”

“No, I overreacted.” Mostly she was angry at herself for being such a jerk to Marinette for so long, being ripped from home controlled that temper. “Here, let me fix that for you.”

“Nah, it’s cool. I ever go out of line. We can always step outside to scrap, but I warn you I will hit back next time.” Chloé giggled at that.

“We are going to get along just fine."

"You can be a bitch, but you sure don't slap like one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) to see us working hard (or hardly working) on fics, pics and other fanworks.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) to see us working hard (or hardly working) on fics, pics and other fanworks.


End file.
